With the development of cameras and smart terminals, there is a growing number of personal photographs. While photographing, people usually tend to take multiple photographs in identical or similar scenes, and select among them a relatively satisfying photograph.
However, in existing albums, photographs are usually arranged in a given sequence based on the sizes or the photograph time of, or the persons in the photographs. Accordingly, a large number of redundant photographs are shown on the same page, causing much inconvenience to a user when viewing and managing the photographs.